


Succulents and Numbers

by worldsokayesttrekkie



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, NSFW at parts, aroace bill, bi Emma, bi melissa, bi paul, bi ted, enjoy i guess, gay henry - Freeform, im kidding i love all of u biches, im trans and im god now, lesbian charlotte, no beta we die like men, sam is the only straight one, so fuck sam, tedgens, trans hidgens, what the fuck is everyone gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-27 06:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldsokayesttrekkie/pseuds/worldsokayesttrekkie
Summary: tedgens college auit's kind of self explanatory lol





	1. Room 304

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so short,,,,,, it's sort of the prelude so there will be much longer chapters i promise !!  
> also i'm super shit at dialogue/exposition so bear with me it'll get better  
> ALSO english is my second language so i apologize if the grammar/flow of the story is off  
> anyway i hope u guys enjoy !!!

“Need any help with your stuff?”

It took Ted a moment to register that the guy at the front desk was talking to him. He shook his head and continued up the stairs, determined to not drop everything and look like a total dumbass on his first day.

His room was... 304? Yes, that was it. He walked down the hallway, catching snippets of the conversations inside the rooms. 300, 302, and finally, 304. He opened the door.

Inside was a tall-ish guy sitting on one of the beds. He looked up as Ted opened the door. Then he rose, extending his hand.

“Hey, man. I’m Paul. Nice to meet you.” Ted shook back.

“Ted, and likewise.” He said, dropping his bags and sitting down on the other bed. He looked around at the small room. It was lit well enough, and had two dressers and desks. It was small, sure, and these beds were impossible to have sex in, but he’d have to make it work.

It occurred to him that bringing anyone back here would mean that Paul would be there.

He pushed that thought out of his mind. Classes first, then you can think about having sex, he told himself.

“So, where are you from?” He asked Paul.

“I actually grew up in Hatchetfield. Easiest thing to do was go here. What about you?”

“I was born in Maryland, and-“

“You decided to come to Hatchetfield?” Paul laughed. Ted had to smile.

“What’s so bad about Hatchetfield?”

“Oh, you know. It’s a small town. And in a small town, the locals aren’t just quirky, they’re racist.” Paul said with a smile. Ted looked confused. 

“Meh, it’s an old saying,” Paul assured him. “I guess it’s not so bad. It’s a good school, at least. What are you studying?”

“Economics, what about you?”

“Law.”

“Damn, okay.” Ted laughed. “That’s impressive. If you’re from here though, you must know everyone.” Paul shrugged.

“I guess.”

“Okay, so - who’s cute and single?”

Paul burst out laughing again. “God, you really want to know?”

“Hey man, I’m new in town. Spill.”

“Alright, alright. Let’s see. There’s Melissa, but she’s gay, so that probably wouldn’t work. Then there’s Charlotte Mayweather, but she’s got this really creepy jealous ex that scares the hell out of everyone, so I wouldn’t do it. There’s Henry Hidgens, big theater guy - but he’s also gay, and kind of crazy, so- yeah. And there’s Emma.” Paul paused, staring off into space. “But I’m going to ask her out someday.”

He paused

“Someday?” Ted prompted.

Paul looked at him, then at the floor. “Yeah. As soon as I can grow a pair and ask.”

Ted laughed. “Don’t worry, man. I’m not a total dick.”

“Good to hear. She’s actually staying right above us, if you want to meet her. I think you’d like her. You’re kind of similar.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Ted said as he stood up.

“It is, I promise. Come on.”

 

“Tell me more about this Henry Hidgens guy.” Ted said as they walked up the stairs. 

“You know he’s gay, right?” Paul asked.

“Yeah, I’m bi, so?”

“Oh!” Paul did a double take. “Oh, I’m sorry for assuming. No, that’s cool.” They walked silently for a few steps.

“I’m bi too, for what it’s worth.” Paul added.

“Cool, man. So anyway, what’s his deal?”

“Well... he’s sort of unpredictable. Like I said, he’s big in musical theater, and he’s majoring in it. He wrote a lot of our musicals in high school. And you know how theater kids are. Super dramatic. But he’s a sweet guy. He and Emma are really good friends. She can probably introduce you.”

They’d finally reached the girls floor. Other  than a few odd glances from the residents, nobody bothered them. Paul nodded at a couple of people.

“Right, we’re looking for room 416. It should be down here. I’m not sure who Emma’s roommate is, but hey, maybe she’ll be single.” He said. Ted nodded. He was barely listening.

“Here!” Paul said. He knocked. A few moments later, a girl opened the door. She smiled when she saw Paul.

“Hey! How are you?” She asked. They hugged. Ted noticed how stiff Paul had become and smirked.

“Hey, Em.” Paul said as he smiled. They pulled apart. She - Emma - glanced over at Ted and smiled. "Oh, Emma, this is my roommate, Ted. He just moved here." Paul said.

Emma stuck out her hand. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Ted," She said as they shook hands. 

Ted smiled. "Likewise."

“So, who’s your roommate? Anyone you know?” Paul asked.

Emma considered for a moment. Then, she turned and closed the door.

“Yeah, I know them,” She started. “Look, guys, there’s been a mistake. So, um...” she trailed off.

“Yes?” Paul prompted. Emma looked unsure.

“Well, you just have to act - not surprised. Okay?” She asked.

Ted and Paul exchanged a look. Then they nodded.

“Okay,” Emma said. She opened the door again. Then she called in. “Hey, Henry, I’ve got some friends here. You don’t mind, right?”

Ted looked at Paul. “Did she say Henry?” He whispered.

Paul looked as confused as he felt. “Yeah, but I can’t think of anyone - oh.”

“What?”

Paul bit his lip. “Remember the guy I told you about? Henry Hidgens?”

“Yeah, what about him?”

“Well, he was the only trans kid in our grade. And if I’m right-“

“The college fucked up and put him in the girls hall.” Ted finished.

Paul nodded. “Yeah. Shit like that was always happening in high school - it was awful.”

Emma grabbed them and pulled them inside. The room was small, about the same size as theirs, but had a view of a couple of dumpsters outside their window. Emma’s side of the room was a mess, with a backpack thrown on the bed and half unpacked suitcases lying everywhere. The other half was impeccably clean, with a perfectly made bed and desk that had a few succulents on it. There was a somebody standing in front of the closest, obscured by the doors. It had to be Henry. Ted thought it best to leave him be.

“Here it is. I’d say sit down, but I don’t have any room on this bed,” Emma said. “What do you think?” She asked.

“It’s identical to ours,” Paul said. She laughed.

“By the way, Ted, I want you to meet someone,” she said. “Henry?”

The boy - Henry - poked his head out of the closet. Ted took in a breath.

Fuck.

He was cute.

Henry was tall, with curly, dark hair and pale skin. His face wasn’t that of a teenage heartthrobs, but there was an undeniable sort of cuteness in it. His eyes were dark but still bright with curiosity as he scanned the room. 

Ted might have fallen in love.

“Yes, Emma?” Henry asked.

“I brought some friends. You remember Paul, of course, and this is Ted. He’s new in town.”

Henry gazed at Ted. Then he held out his hand and smiled. “It’s nice to meet you, Ted,” He said.

“Y-Yeah, you too.” Ted replied. What the hell was happening? He was the one that made other people tongue tied, nobody had that effect on him. Except for this guy. This asshole who came in here with his perfect face and hair and everything. He was so cute. Ted hated it.

“So, Henry, how are you holding up?” Paul asked timidly.

Henry straightened. “Well, I’ve been better, I can’t lie,” He said. “But it’s happened before.”

“Are you going to switch rooms?” Ted asked.

“There aren’t any left. I checked,” Henry said.

“Oh. I-I’m sorry.”

Henry waved his hand. “Don’t be, it’s not your fault. Anyway, I’m fine rooming with Emma.”

They all nodded. An awkward silence took hold of the room.

“So, Ted,” Emma blurted out, “Where are you from?”

“Oh - Maryland,” Ted quickly said, “around Annapolis.”

“No way,” Henry said. Ted looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “I mean, I did a lot of research about the Bay for a project in senior year. I spent some time in Annapolis, too.”

Ted smiled. “Awesome, man. What was the project on?”

“It was on algal blooms and how they negatively impact aquatic grasses and plants.” Henry said. Ted noted the way his face lit up when he talked about his work.

“Is that what you’re majoring in? Biology?” Emma asked.

“Yes. As you can probably tell, I’m a fan of it, especially the plant sciences,” Henry said, gesturing towards his plants lined up on the desk. Ted noticed that they all had small name tags. 

 _If that’s not the most adorable shit I’ve ever seen_ , he thought to himself. 

“What about you, Ted?” Henry asked, snapping Ted out of his head.

“W-What?” He spluttered. You know, because he was smart like that.

Henry smiled. “What are you majoring in?” He asked.

“Oh. Economics,” He said. He was going to go deeper into it when a whistle sounded from above.

“Shit, is it five o’clock already?” Henry asked. He looked at his watch. “It must be.” He looked at all of them. “We have to all head down to the dining hall for dinner before evening class,” He said.

 _Damn_ , Ted thought. He had been looking forward to talking to Henry for a little while longer.

“Alright, come on, Ted,” Paul said. “We’ll catch up with you guys later.”

“Definitely!” Emma said. “It was nice to see you, Paul, and nice to meet you, Ted! We’ll have to see if we have classes together.”

“Sure!” Ted said. He smiled at Henry, who grinned back. “Catch you both later.”

“Bye!” Paul shouted as they walked out. As soon as the door closed, he grinned at Ted.

“What?” Ted asked.

“I’m beginning to think that you were telling the truth about being interested in Henry.” Paul said.

Ted laughed. They started down the hallway.

 _Yeah, Paul is definitely right_ , he thought to himself.

_This should be fun._


	2. Astronomy is for the Gays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone is pining, paulkins happens, and a pact is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before i start i just want to say thank you all so so so much for your lovely comments !!!!! you are all so amazing i swear to god  
> quick note - i don't know my publishing schedule, but every week/every other week sounds accurate for me. probably not this weekend/next week bc i have tech but after that it should be pretty regular  
> btw let's play a game called name all the references in this chapter   
> also i couldnt think of a good chapter title bear tf with me okay ly all

Ted would’ve liked to say that he was completely able to focus on each and every one of his classes in the following days.

He would’ve liked to say that.

The truth was that while he did do his work, his thoughts constantly drifted back to Henry. Stupid, tall, cute Henry, who had thrown Ted off of his game for the first time ever. No matter how many times he tried to snap out of it, he couldn’t. Henry’s dark eyes and sunshine-like smile kept on coming back to Ted’s mind. He couldn’t believe he’d fallen for someone like Henry, who was definitely smarter (and possibly hotter) than himself.

But Henry wasn’t the only good thing about college. The campus was lovely, the people were kind, and he really enjoyed his classes. Even though his major was economics, his favorite class was definitely marine sciences. It definitely wasn’t because of a certain curly-haired science nerd that sat right next to him. 

Ted pushed that though out of his mind. He liked the people. Yes, he really did like Paul and Emma and - Henry, and he’d met a few of their school friends. Bill was a sweet guy, a bit too sweet for Ted, but he was a good person. He also liked Melissa and her roommate, (who was clearly in love with her) Charlotte.

College was good so far. He didn’t miss Maryland much. Not much to miss there anyway. And-

“Hey, Ted!”

He glanced up.

Fuck.

“Hey Henry! Hi Emma!” Ted called out. Play it cool, he told himself, even though his mental train was veering off the rails at high speeds. He moved his things off of the seats as they approached. Henry flashed him a smile. Ted’s heart dropped. Damn Henry and his insanely attractive self.

“I’m so exhausted already,” Emma said, sitting down across from Ted. “It’s only been a week of term and I’m done with like, half of my classes.”

“It can’t be that bad,” Henry said, sitting to Emma’s right.

“Oh, it is,” she continued. “Biology is boring, our English professor is an idiot, and I can’t stand philosophy.”

“That’s only three classes.”

“Yeah, but I’m done with all of them.”

“Done with what?” A new voice asked. Bill had walked up to their table and sat down next to Ted.

“Done with my stupid classes,” Emma muttered.

“Better than being stuck with an insane roommate,” Bill said darkly. The others nodded assent. Every day they met up, he had another story about Sam.

“What’d he do this time?” Henry asked.

“He tried to climb out of his window to see Charlotte. I didn’t know how to explain that a, he’d fall to his death, and b, Charlotte is a lesbian.”

“Speaking of Charlotte, where’s she been?” Ted asked.

“You could ask me the same question,” another voice said. Melissa sat down on Henry’s other side. “I haven’t seen her since this morning,” she sighed.

“Where could she have gone?” Emma asked.

“Not sure. Thought I might find her with you all - unfortunately not. Oh well,” she said, pulling a pen and paper out of her bag absentmindedly.

“Whatcha’ writing?” Ted asked.

“Oh - nothing. It’s fine,” Melissa said, quickly putting it back in her bag.

“Nobody said it wasn’t fine. So, what’s your secret?” Emma asked playfully.

Melissa blushed. “I don’t have a secret,” she said. 

Everyone cast her a look.

She sighed. “Fine. I’m - I’m writing a letter to Charlotte. I don’t know how else to tell her how I feel.” 

“Ohhh. Okay.” Ted muttered. Everyone now looked sympathetic to her.

“I just hope she’s not hiding from Sam. I mean, I hope he isn’t bothering her. God, I want to kick that guys ass!” She said angrily.

“All of us do. Now can I see the letter?” Henry asked.

“What? Why?”

“Because I want to see if it’s good,” He said, already taking the paper from her bag.

“How would you know if it’s good? You’re not a girl,” Melissa said.

“No, but I know what I’d like a guy to say to me when he’s trying to ask me out,” Henry countered. Ted choked on his drink. Bill thumped him on the back and gave him a strange look. Henry grinned at Ted. Then he read the paper as everyone craned their necks to see what was written.

“Aw, Melissa, that’s so sweet. She’ll never say no to that,” Henry said once he was done. Melissa’s face, if possible, turned a darker shade of red.

“Thanks, Henry. And no, nobody else can read it!” She said as several more hands grabbed for the paper. “Well, thanks for the review. I’d better go. International politics starts in a few minutes,” she said as she checked her watch. She waved, and then left the hall.

Bill looked at the time. “Oh, I’ve got to run, too. Sorry guys. Catch you all later!”

“Don’t let Sam murder you!” Ted called as Bill left. The three of them laughed. Henry put his head on Emma’s shoulder.

“What is it, curly?” Emma asked. Henry smiled and swatted her hand away.

“I want a boyfriend,” Henry muttered. Ted burst out laughing. Henry looked pleased at his reaction.

“Why all of the sudden?” Emma asked.

“Because Melissa and Charlotte are going to be so cute together, and if Paul ever asks you out,  _ you’ll  _ be cute together, and then I’ll be single and sad.” Henry griped.

“If Paul ever asks me out - who says he wants to?” Emma said.

“Paul.” Ted interjected. Both looked at him. “I mean, he wants to ask you out. He’s told me a few times.”

Emma looked pleasantly surprised. “Well, alright then. Tell him to grow a pair and ask. I’d be happy to go out with him then.”

“God, I wish that were me,” Ted muttered. Both Emma and Henry looked at him questioningly. “I mean, I wish the person I wanted to ask out felt the same,” he added hastily.

“Well, who knows?” Henry said, looking into Teds eyes. “Maybe they feel the same, they just don’t know how to tell you,” he said. His gaze lasted just a little too long.

“Well, I’m going to go,” Emma said, standing and gathering her things. “I’m headed to FACS.”

“I’ve got - astronomy after this.” Henry said, looking at his schedule. 

“Hey, me too,” Ted said.

Henry grinned. “Then we can walk together. Let me get my things,” he said.

“Sure! I’m going to grab a coffee really quick,” Ted said as he walked away. Once he was out of earshot, Emma turned to Henry.

“What?”

“You have to say something, man,” she said. “Sooner or later, he’ll get tired of waiting, and he’ll move on.”

Henry sighed. “I know, but it’s just - he’s him, and I’m me, and it just-”

“Cut the bullshit, Henry. He might feel the same, but you’ll never know until you ask.”

He stares longingly at Ted, who was waiting in line. “I guess.”

“Atta boy. Have fun on your walk. See you tonight!” Emma said, skipping away. As soon as she was gone, Ted reappeared.

“Ready to go?”

“Yeah.” Henry said. Then he thought for a second.

“Hey, Ted-” he began.”

“What’s up?”

“Um - do you have a pencil I can use in class?” Henry cursed himself for being so stupid.  _ Just tell him, dumbass! _ But it was too late, the moment had passed, and Ted was searching for a pencil in his bag. But was he wrong, or had Ted’s face fallen as well as his heart has when he asked?

He pushed that thought out of his mind.  _ Wishful thinking gets you nowhere, Henry, _ he told himself.

 

“So, you’re a bio major, huh?” Ted asked as they walked across the campus.

“Oh - yeah. It’s really fascinating. You’re from Maryland, right?” Ted nodded assent. “So the research I was talking about - the algal blooms in the environment - it’s actually because of the broiler farms on the Eastern Shore. It’s what you call the DelMarVa area. Anyway, the chemical contents in that waste are nitrogen and phosphorus, that - I’m sorry, I must be boring you.” Henry said hastily.

“No, not at all!” Ted said. “I like hearing you talk. You’re so enthusiastic about it. It’s great. Please, continue!” He said. He instantly regretted the words that were probably way too weird for friends as they were.

It was worth it for Henry’s bashful smile. “If you’re sure,” he said. Ted nodded and grinned. Henry continued his spiel, keeping Ted interested the whole time. He was reminded for the millionth time that he was falling in love.

“You’re sitting next to me, right?” Henry asked once they were inside.

“I mean, sure, yeah,” Ted stuttered like the intellectual he was.

So they did. Throughout the entire lesson, Ted tried not to make it too obvious that he was staring right at Henry. Henry did the same.

 

“Paul, it’s no use. I’m too into him,” Ted complained later that evening. It was after dinner, ten o’clock, with lights out in 30 minutes.

Paul grinned evilly. “You really weren’t lying, I guess. Okay. What do you plan on doing about it?”

“I don’t know! That’s the problem,” Ted groaned. “I mean, he’s probably crushing after someone else, and I’m just being insane.”

“I feel the same way,” Paul said, standing up. “Emma’s probably not into me-”

“Oh! Oh shit! I totally meant to tell you - Emma is into you. She told me today. She really wants you to ask her out.” Ted said quickly.

Paul looked shocked. “S-seriously?” Ted nodded. “Oh - alright. Yeah. Yeah, I guess I will,” He said, more talking to himself than Ted. “I could ask tomorrow, during breakfast - but maybe I’ll go over tonight - but that’s desperate - okay, I’ll do it tomorrow. Yeah. Okay. Cool. Okay. Sorry, what were we talking about again?”

Ted laughed. “Nothing. I’m excited for you. But you’d better get a speech ready. She deserves the best, and expects it, too.”

 

In another room, one floor away from where they were, a similar conversation was taking place.

“But, Emma, how do I know if he likes me?”

“Henry, you sound like a sixth grader. Just put on your big gay pants and ask him out!” Emma said.

Henry shot her a look. “You’re not helping,” he said.

“I totally am. I’m your friend. It’s what I do.”

Henry groaned and rolled over in his bed. “I just wish it was easier to ask. He’s so - cool.”

Emma laughed. “Ted? Cool? Henry, no. He was so tongue tied around you. It was adorable.”

“Still!”

“I’m telling you, you’ve got nothing to worry about! He’s crazy about you. I can tell.”

“I just wish he’d  _ ask. _ ”

Emma sighed. “You and me both, Henry. You and me both.”

Henry rolled back over to look at her. “You know he’ll ask you out someday, right?”

“God, I hope so.”

 

The next morning rolled around. Paul woke up with his stomach in his knees, heart aflutter at what might happen today. Emma woke up with messed up hair and a strange mixture of hope and fear in her heart. Ted woke up with Henry on his mind, and Henry, well, he felt only lonliness and longing as he watched Emma adjust and readjust every little thing in the mirror. She caught Henry looking and smiled.

“If he does ask me out, I want to look nice, right? Or will that look like I’ve planned too much? You know what? I’ll go with only the mascara, not the skirt. Then it’ll be sort of-” Henry drowned her out by stuffing his head under the pillow and groaning.

“How do I look? Paul asked Ted.

“Hmm?”

Paul looked over at Ted, who was staring out into space, completely lost in thought.

“Ted.”

No response.

“Ted!”

“What?”

“Do I look alright?”

“For what?”   
Paul stared in disbelief at his friend, who was squinting his eyes, trying to remember. “Ummm - oh yeah! You and Emma!” He grinned broadly. “Yeah. You look fine.”

Paul smiled at himself in the mirror. “Alright. Okay. Cool. Okay. This is good. Okay.”

He continued to reassure himself.

“Are you going to do that all morning? ‘Cause if so, we’re gonna have a problem,” Ted groaned as he sat up.

“No, I’m ready. Let’s go.”

 

Ted didn’t see any sign of Paul, Emma, Henry, or anyone else in the group until lunch, when Emma and Henry walked over, giggling.

“Hey, Ted, can you be a teenager for a second? Like, a really shallow, ditzy teenager?” Emma asked.

“Uh, sure?”

“‘Kay,” Emma said, twisting her hair around her fingers. It was so unlike her that Ted laughed. “So, Paul asked me out.”

“Told you!”

Emma laughed. “I know! But, like, he was so sweet about it. He said he’d been working up the courage for so long and he finally got the nerve to ask because he talked to someone! So thank you.”

Ted waved his hand. “I didn’t do anyhting, I just told him to stop being a dumbass.”

“Exactly, and that made him do so and ask me out.” She responded smartly.

“Glad I could help. Hey, where are you eating?” He asked.

“Oh, Paul and I are going over to Beanies. You know, that shitty cafe?” Both nodded. “Yeah, we’re just going there to talk about everything.”

Henry looked at Ted and rolled his eyes. “Alright, have fun with your  _ boyfriend _ ,” He said. Emma waved as she walked off.

Ted smiled and shook his head. “So, Paul and Emma, huh? Guess that’s been building for a long time.”

Henry snorted. “God, more like forever. Every day in high school it was ‘does he like me?’ ‘does she like me?’ it was hell.”

Ted laughed. “So now that so many people in the group are dating, who’s nexT?” he asked casually.

“Oh, I don’t know. I’m not good at the whole dating thing. I never have time. Between school and home and my boys-”

“Your boys?”   
“Oh.” Henry laughed and looked down. “You know my plants? The ones in my room? Yeah, I take care of them. They’re kind of like pets at this point. They even have names,” he said, blushing.

“Say more  _ right _ now.”

Henry blushed.  _ God, he is so fucking adorable _ , Ted thought.

“Well - there’s Greg, Steve, Stu, Mark, Leighton, and Chad.”

Ted burst out laughing. Henry giggled.

“Oh my God,” Ted said, wiping his eyes, “why do they all have frat-boy names?”

“Not sure,” Henry said. “I guess they just stuck.”

“That might be the best thing I’ve heard all day,” Ted said.

“Glad you think that. Anyway, with the whole dating thing - Bill’s not interested in romance. So I guess that leaves you and me.”

Ted froze. What could he do to get out of this? “Well, I could do worse,” he joked. Henry laughed lightly. “How about this?” Ted continued. “If by the time we’re forty neither of us are married, we’ll get together.”

Henry smiled. “Fine by me.”

They shook on it.   
Neither of them knew it, but the other was thinking the same thing they were -  _ I hope it happens before then. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading !!!!  
> tumblr:  
> main blog: greatcometeer  
> tedgens blog: incorrecttedgensquotes  
> kudos/comments/critique are appreciated !!


	3. Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the year flies by, a party is thrown, and a mistake (or a revelation) is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is dedicated to the nut-busting bastards in the tedgens discord i love you all  
> and this feels very short not sure why sorry lmao

The first semester passed quickly enough, and to Ted it seemed as if it had barely happened, it had gone by so fast. The first half of the year was marked and dotted by various holidays. Halloween brought quite possibly the best party any of them had ever gone to, and left behind a two day hangover and enough candy bar wrappers to fill a trash can (five and a half trash cans. They checked). After that, the campus had started to get excited for Christmas, much to Henry’s dismay.

“It’s Thanksgiving next,” he complained over breakfast one morning. “And, like, I get that Thanksgiving is a shitty holiday that celebrates mass genocide by white colonizers, but we get to see musicals at the parade!”

“That’s what you’re excited for?” Emma asked.

“And, uh - Black Friday. Come on, you have to love that. I can’t wait for it.”

“Wait, Henry, you hate shopping. For all we know, you only own three outfits and they’re all black sweaters. Why do you like Black Friday?” Ted asked jokingly.

“Hm. Not sure. Maybe the author included it because he can’t wait for the new musical that’s coming out from Team Starkid and he’s trying to cleverly insert it into the story but he’s failing miserably and making no sense whatsoever,” Henry mused.

Ted and Paul exchanged a look.

“Uh, Henry? What the fuck is Starkid?” Paul asked.

Henry shrugged. “Dunno. Anyway, I’m still mad at Christmas.”

“What did Christmas do to you?” Ted asked.

“It’s just overhyped. Hanukkah is better. All offense.”

A second memorable occasion was marked by that argument, dubbed the Great Debate. The third was Thanksgiving itself. Henry and Ted found themselves alone on the roof that night. Or, rather, Ted found Henry alone.

 

“You sick of us already?” A voice said from behind. Henry turned and saw Ted. He smiled faintly.

“No. Just needed some fresh air is all,” Henry said, lying through his teeth. Ted raised his eyebrows.

“Fresh air?”

Henry could tell Ted could see right through him. No, he wasn’t sick of them, but rather what they were talking about. He’d heard Paul talking about setting Ted up with some girl. And that bothered him, because, well - he’d envisioned Paul trying to set Ted up with him, not some stranger. Henry knew he was being stupid. After all, he hadn’t even asked him out. He didn’t have any right to be upset. But something inside of him felt angry, furious at this phantom girl, jealous of what she looked like that made her seem perfect, yearning for what he couldn’t have. 

Henry forced a laugh. “Yeah, fresh air. The cloud of alcohol is getting to me.”

Ted chuckled. “Well, whatever you say,” he said, joining Henry at the railing. They were silent for a moment, gazing out over the skyline.

“You can’t see the stars out here,” Ted commented. Henry looked at him.

“There many stars where you’re from?” He asked.

Ted sighed. “Yeah. Back home, if you even looked outside at night, you’d be blinded. They were amazing,” he said. “‘Course, back there, I lived in the country. In Annapolis, or Baltimore, you couldn’t see them. But up North, they were everywhere. You could see perfectly at night. I miss that sometimes. ‘Cause you cant see them as well over here, there’s so much pollution from the city,” he said, almost mournfully. He gazed out over Hatchetfield, up at the cosmos a million miles above them.

Henry turned his eyes from the sky to Teds face. The shorter man’s expression was almost lonely, longing for something, something that, Henry suspected, was far greater than the stars, and was more than he let on.

“But that’s another story,” Ted said airily, turning from the view to Henry. He smiled. “That’s why I’m in astronomy. I want to figure out some way to let everyone see the stars.”

“Oh,” Henry said. Ted was close to his face. Almost too close. He could feel the heat rising to his neck. “Maybe… you could show me someday,” he said breathily.

“Maybe I will,” Ted murmured. They were close. They were so close. All Ted wanted to do was reach out and grab Henry’s face and bring it close to his, and push his lips flush against Teds own. He wanted to. He was going to. His hands were rising. All he had to do was pray that Henry felt the same way. Almost there. Almost. His hands inching up little by little, nearing Henry’s back, and he was ready, he wanted this, and  _ God, _ Henry was hot. Just a bit more - just a little bit closer-

“Hey, guys, check this out!”

They whipped around to see who had interrupted, both still blushing. It was Bill, saving from the staircase.

_ Damn him, _ Ted thought.

“Guys! Emma made chocolate coffee vodka shots- is it vodka? That’s a funny name,” Bill giggled to himself. “Come on! They’re-” He hiccuped “- _ really _ good!”

Ted turned back to Henry. “Uh, do you want to go get one?”

“Yeah. Okay. Sounds good,” Henry said. He didn’t meet Ted’s eyes. They headed in. 

And while the shots  _ were _ fucking delicious, Ted couldn’t help imagining what Henry’s lips would’ve felt like against his.

 

They never talked about that night again.

 

Hanukkah came and went. Henry surprised them all with sweaters that he’d made himself. Ted had never paid attention to Hanukkah before. It wasn’t that he didn’t care, he’d just never celebrated. But now, every time Henry lit the candles and sang the blessings, Ted watched, completely mesmerized by the sound. Henry’s voice was beautiful. Whenever he sang the Hebrew, it sounded like an otherworldly chant, a call to something that Ted couldn’t quite understand but still loved to hear. His face would change too. He went from a smiling, dorky teenager to an older, wiser figure within seconds. With the candlelight in his eyes and the prayer swirling around him, he seemed like a different person.

Holy  _ fuck _ , Ted was in love.

But then Hanukkah passed, the first snow fell, and the Christmas spirit really set in. Select professors hung up lights, the dining hall accumulated a permanent scent of hot chocolate, and Bill swore he’d seen a few carolers around. Even the students let go of their stress for a few moments to enjoy the snowfall. Ted was about to join Henry in the people-don’t-like-Christmas club, but not for the same reasons. No, he was starting to hate it because he couldn’t stand how seemingly everyone on the face of the fucking planet was in a relationship. Hell, even looking out of his dorm window, he could see Charlotte and Melissa walking along, holding hands, being all adorable and in love. And he couldn’t even talk to Paul about it, because he was off with Emma probably doing some other cute shit. He made a face, then moved from the window. Maybe he could find someone else to hang out with.

Ten minutes and five texts later revealed that no, there was nobody to hang out with. Bill was busy with his sister, Alice, and that left Henry. They hadn’t really been alone together since Thanksgiving. He pulled up the number on his phone. His finger hovered over the call button.

Then he closed the app and slumped on his bed.  _ Maybe some other time, _ he thought.

 

“Ted! Hey, Ted!” Emma called out. Ted looked up blearily. He’d barely slept the night before. His mind had kept on wandering back to Thanksgiving and Henry. But he couldn’t keep on thinking of him. He’d told himself a million times that if Henry felt the same way, he would’ve tried to kiss Ted.

“Ted, are you going home for winter break?” Emma asked. She had Paul in her tow.

“Uh, no. I don’t think so,” he said. “Why?”

“Well, I was thinking about throwing a fucking  _ killer _ New Years party.” She said. Paul put his arm around her.

“Apparently, the Thanksgiving shots are back in high demand, so we needed an actual occasion for them,” Paul said.

“Well, yeah, I’ll think about it. Who else is going?” Ted asked.

“It’s only friends. Charlotte, Melissa, probably Bill, and Henry. But, ah-” she leaned in closer. “Keep this on the down low, because if Sam hears, he’ll lose his mind.”

“Gotcha.”

“You all talking about the party?” Henry asked, dropping his bag on the table and sitting next to Ted. “I hope you know that the only reason I’m going is to get drunk and make fun of other drunk people,” he said. Emma looked at him. “And because I love you, and you throw great parties, and yeah,” he added hastily.

Emma smiled. “That’s better. And yes, I do throw  _ phenomenal _ parties. Shame you’ve never been to one, Ted.”

“Yes Ted, it’s a true shame you’ve never witnessed the great spectacle of drunk Paul,” Henry said.

“No, I’ve seen him drunk,” Ted said. “Haven’t I? I can’t remember.”

“You’ve only seen half-drunk Paul. Full-drunk Paul is nothing short of…  _ incredible _ ,” Emma said.

Henry nodded assent. 

“Okay - fine. I’ll go.” Ted blurted out. “But if you all made up full-drunk Paul just to make me go I will be fucking furious.”

 

Apparently, full-drunk Paul  _ was _ real, and he was fucking hilarious. 

He had already fallen down two flights of stairs, ran into several walls, and was now sitting in the corner giggling to himself and shrieking occasionally. 

Even so, Ted wasn’t one for parties. Especially when a certain cute biologist that swore he would be there was nowhere to be found. But he stuck around and danced to ABBA with Charlotte and did shots with Emma and cried with Bill. He also endured Paul’s ramblings about his girlfriend.

“Man, she’s just…  _ so _ fucking pretty.” he mumbled.

“I heard you, man.”

“But like… she’s  _ gorgeous _ ! Like what?”

“I know, buddy.”

“Your life must suck if you don’t have a girlfriend like her!” Paul said. Then he considered. “Or a boyfriend,” he said matter-of-factly. “But we all know you want one.”

Ted blinked. “What?”

“You know,” Paul said, leaning closer, “ _ Henry _ .”

“Oh, him.” Ted laughed. “Yeah, I’m sort of over him.”

Paul laughed. Honest to fucking God laughed. “Yeah, yeah. Okay.”

“What? I am!” Ted retorted.

Paul just kept on laughing. Ted stood up.

“Fine. Laugh. But I am over him. I know it. And I’ll prove it.”

“You keep telling yourself that!” Paul called out. Ted walked towards the door.

“Teddy! Are you leaving?” Emma shouted. “Don’t go yet!”

“I just need some fresh air is all!” He called back. He stumbled out of the door. He needed a place where nobody would be able to follow him. His room? No, Paul and Emma would end up there. Well, if they were switching roommates for the night, he’d crash in Henry’s room and prove to Paul that he was really and truly over him. 

It was a bad idea. Something in Teds brain knew that. But some other part forced him down the hallway and made him open the door. There was already someone else in there.

 

Henry looked up at the person who had stumbled in. He smiled when he saw it was Ted.

“Mind if I sit with you?” Ted asked.

Henry waved his hand. “As long as you promise not to vomit on me.”

“I’ll try.”

“I’m holding you to that. But you’re welcome to have a drink.”

 

“Can I ask you something?” Henry slurred some time and several drinks later.

“Fucking go for it.”

“What happened on Thanksgiving?” He whispered. Then he giggled.

Ted felt himself blush. Did Henry not remember? “We… we were on the roof, and we were talking about the stars. Then Bill came up and called us in,” he said. 

“No, no. Between those. When we were closer. Like…” he put his face next to Teds. “Like this. What happened?”

Ted was totally blushing. No, he couldn’t tell Henry the truth. He’d think Ted insane. But it would kill him to lie, so he had to tell Henry how he felt. He didn’t know where this overwhelming surge of confidence had come from. Maybe it was the alcohol talking. Or, maybe he had that much game.

“Well… I was bringing my hands up, like this-” he did so, “-and I was… planning on doing -  _ this, _ ” he said, resting his hands on the back of Henry’s neck.

“And?” Henry breathed. They were close again. Ted felt the same surge of heat, starting in his neck and traveling to his face, but also pooling in his stomach. Something was stirring inside of him, some deep want, or desire - no, a  _ need _ , a need for closeness, a yearning for something just beyond his reach that was about to be satisfied if he could just be a bit closer.

“I was going to… do  _ this _ .”

And with that, Ted pulled Henry’s face towards his own, and slowly, carefully, fit their lips together. He saw Henry’s eyes open in surprise for a moment, and then slip shut in pleasure. He did the same and just focused on the moment. This was actually happening. He was here, sitting on the floor, and he was kissing the cutest boy in the world.

They pulled apart after a few moments, and Henry’s eyes opened. They both smiled awkwardly, their arms still around each other.

“You have  _ no  _ idea how long I’ve wanted to do that,” Henry said.

“God, me too.”

Henry grinned. They kissed again. It went from light and pleasant to hotter and deeper within seconds. Henry put his arms around Ted. They fell back, with Ted on top of Henry. They broke apart for a few moments. Ted looked down at Henry, blushing and flustered and absolutely fucking gorgeous.

“Are you sure you want this?”

“ _ God _ , Ted -  _ please _ .”

Ted smiled and kissed him again.

 

The next morning, the sun found Ted rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He sat up and looked around.

This wasn’t his room.

Whose clothes were thrown on the floor? A black sweater? That wasn’t his. But the t-shirt and jeans were. And whose house plants were those? And why-

Ted gulped. He was naked. And there was something warm beside him, and a head on his chest.

_ Okay, alright, you slept with someone last night. No big deal. Just look next to you. _

Slowly, he turned his head. He saw curls. A hooked nose. Henry fucking Hidgens was laying next to him with his arms around Ted.

_ Fuck. _

His memory started to come back. He’d escaped from the party, stumbled into the room, and found Henry.

They’d kissed.

They’d evidently slept together.

It was going to be a long day.

Henry stirred next to him. He blearily opened his eyes and blinked.

“What… what’s happening?” He mumbled.

“Okay. Don’t freak out, but-”

“Ted?”

“Hey, man. Yeah, uh...”

“Did we… sleep together?”

Ted gulped.

“...Yeah.”

Henry was silent. Then he looked up.

“Well, I guess this is awkward.” Ted said.

“It doesn’t have to be.”

Ted blinked in surprise and looked down. “How? Henry, you’re one of my close friends. We  _ slept _ together. How is it not awkward?”

“You do remember the other parts of last night, right? We kissed. I told you I’d wanted to kiss you for a long time.”

“You… you meant that?”

Henry smiled. “Yes.”

“Really?”

He laughed. “I meant every word, Ted, just as long as you did.”

“Well, yeah, I meant it all. I mean, I do mean it all. And, um, if you want to be together, well, I wouldn’t be directly opposed to, um, that. But just if you want to.”

Henry cut him off with a kiss. “Yes. Of course I want to. Why are you surprised at the prospect of being loved?”

“It’s too early to delve into my mental issues. Let’s kiss instead.”

“Fine by me.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS STORY IS NOT COMPLETE DONT WORRY  
> kudos/comments/critique is greatly appreciated !!!!

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr - incorrecttedgensquotes  
> go validate me  
> kudos/comments/critique are greatly appreciated !!


End file.
